


Wait, what?! (working title)

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorced Castiel (Supernatural), First time father Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester, Student Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak was running late to class. He couldn't believe his sudden case of bad luck. But to be honest, he couldn't look at a kid as bad luck. His ex-wife had dropped their son Jack off to him and left. That was the short uncomplicated version. The more detailed version would be he and his ex-wife of 4 years had drunken sex on their anniversary a year and a handful of months ago. Castiel hadn't heard from her since. And this morning she barged into his small apartment with a baby in tow stating, "Castiel, Jack, Jack, Castiel, your father." She'd sat the baby carrier down along with two bags and turned and stalked out of his apartment. He wasn't sure how long he'd stared at the small child before running after Meg, but she was long gone.

He called her on the last known number he had and she completely ignored the call. 

Several calls later she finally answered with so much venom in her voice he instantly remembered why they had divorced. She explained in clipped haughty words that Jack was the result of the drunken fling and she couldn't handle a baby right now, it was his turn.

So now, here he was rushing to class with a baby he knew nothing about. 

Dean was just turning to greet his class when he saw a stray student slip in the door. The man's head was down as he struggled with a baby carrier and a couple of bags. Dean smiled despite himself. Today was only day two and things were already starting to look- the man lifted his head just then and made fleeting eye contact with Dean. His eyes spoke his apology even across the room. Well, Dean thought, finishing his earlier sentiment, things were definitely starting to look up. 

"Good morning class, welcome to day two, for any of you who weren't here for the first class, allow me to introduce myself. I am your professor, Dean Winchester, you may call me Dean. I am looking forward to a great semester and hope you all are as well."

Castiel was listening to Professor Dean but he was still trying to figure out how to settle the baby so he wouldn't make so much noise.

The professor had introduced himself and had gone over important dates of the semester when suddenly Jack started crying. Castiel looked down at the baby wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do to make it stop. Someone groaned as Jack got louder. Castiel was bent over the carrier trying to shush the baby when a jean-clad pair of legs came into sight. He looked up expecting a student to have come over to ask him to leave but it was none other than the professor himself. "I'm so sorry. I called the school to make sure this would be okay before I came. But if this is against your rules I'll-"

No way was Dean letting this stunner leave his class. "How old is he?"

Castiel looked away sheepishly, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Did you just happen to steal this baby on your way to class?"

"Castiel chuckled nervously, "Uh, no. It's kind of a long story but I don't want to impede on class any further. I'll just take him and-"

"Nonsense." Dean gave his most charming smile to the man in front of him, the one staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Kids love me. Let me take him."

"Oh, no I couldn-"

Dean bent down and began unbuckling the baby. "Does he have one of those front-facing baby carriers?"

"Huh?"

"Is that the baby's bag?" Dean asked pointing to a bag on the floor.

"Yes."

Dean pulled the bag over and looked through it. "Yes! This is a baby carrier. I'm going to put it on and you can pass me the kid."

Castiel just nodded as he watched his professor don the complicated looking contraption. Once he was strapped in he held out his hands for the baby. Castiel looked down at Jack, this would be his first time picking him up and he didn't want to hurt him. 

Dean watched his student with slight amusement, the dude was terrified. He really needed to know how he came to be in the possession of the baby when it was obvious he knew nothing about babies. "Easy there, support the back of the head and neck, and just pass him to me. You won't hurt him." Once he had the baby in his arms he asked, "Do you know the kid's name?"

"Jack."

Dean smiled at the baby, "Hey there Jack, you're gonna roll with me today while I teach these students a thing or two." Gently he slid the baby in the carrier and noticed there was a slightly goofy smile accompanying the terrified look in his student's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Um, uh Castiel."

"Nice to meet you Cas. Welcome to my class. Sit down, and pay attention."

Castiel did as he was told, beyond grateful someone here knew something about kids and was willing to help. He watched as his professor walked back down to the front of the classroom. "Alright! Let's get this show started!"

For the next hour, Castiel watched his professor teach the class and handle the baby like it was second nature. It was fascinating. Professor Dean didn't strike him as a father. He was young and good looking, probably more of a playboy than a settled down at home with kids type. 

As class ended Dean made his way up to Castiel, even from a distance he could see the terror returning to the man's eyes. "Hey man, so where did you park? I'll show you how to strap the baby in and make sure the car seat is in correctly."

"Uh, thank you. I had another class, but I doubt my next teacher will be as good with him or as understanding."

"What class or teacher?"

"Dr. Kurshnic."

Dean winced, yeah the foreign studies teacher was brutal. "I think that is a good call. Come on, let's go. You get Jack, I'll grab your stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was so grateful to his professor. He hadn't been sure if he had Jack secured properly on the way over and had panicked anytime he came near another vehicle. 

They walked in companionable silence the few minutes it took to reach his car. 

Dean whistled when he saw what Castiel was driving. He glanced over to the man, "A pimpmobile? You don't strike me as the type." 

Castiel blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. His professor was damn good looking. He had striking green eyes that sparkled with mischief when he smiled. "You don't strike me as the type to be good with children." He countered.

Dean scoffed. "They're just little people, not that hard to figure out. Plus I practically raised my little brother, so I guess I do have a little experience." 

Cas unlocked the car and was about to strap Jack in to see if he'd done it right but his professor beat him to it. He watched as he gently scooped up the baby seat and opened the back door. 

"First, and most importantly, the baby carrier goes in the back seat, facing the rear. Always!" Dean threw a look over his shoulder to make sure the handsome man was listening. He was, intently. He looked like he was listening so hard he might hurt himself. "Come around to the other side so I can show you how to do this."

Cas walked to the other side of the car and leaned in, dropping his and the baby'sbag on the floor.

He paid close attention to Dean's instructions. "Got it."

Dean looked up at Castiel. His voice was deep, and in these close quarters, it almost seemed intimate. He looked down at the baby. And back up at Castiel. "So what's the story with the kid? How did you get saddled with him?" Castiel looked embarrassed again. 

"Uh, the short version, he's my son."

"Ohh. Alright. Well, this was my last class, if you want I can come over and help you get him settled, answer any questions you may have."

Cas looked up sharply at the professor, "Really? I mean, I couldn't ask that of you Profess-"

"Dean. And it's no problem."

"Thank you." Cas offered him a toothy grin.

"Just drop me to my car and I'll follow you home."

"Great!" Castiel scrambled into the driver seat buckling himself in as Dean did the same in the passenger seat. "Where to?"

Dean pointed him to the teacher's parking area and tried to discreetly study the other man in the short ride. He was very handsome in a very rugged way. He had dark brown hair that went this way and that, startling blue eyes that seemed to stare right through him. And he was wearing a suit and a trench coat. Who dressed like that for class? But regardless, the look worked for him. Along with that just barely there facial scruff. Dean wanted to run his lips over it. He was betting he would love the way it bristled over his lips. 

"Professor?"

"Hmm?" Dean realized they weren't moving. Had he been staring at the other man? God, he hoped not. 

"Where is your car?" Dean's face lit up like a kid in a chocolate store. He pointed.

"There she is. There's Baby."

"The impala?"

"Yup. Ain't she gorgeous?"

Cas smiled. "She suits you."

Dean frowned and looked back at the other man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that I can see you behind the wheel."

"Damn right." Dean tapped the dashboard and said, "I'll be right behind you." Jumping out of the car he rushed over to his car. Castiel had blushed when he'd said he'll be right behind him, the man had actually blushed. Was it possible Castiel was bi? 

Castiel drove up a little so that Dean could reverse his car and follow. He looked back at Jack. The baby was staring at him. "What am I gonna do with you?" Jack smiled. And Cas couldn't help but smile back. A horn pulled his attention to the rearview mirror, Dean had backed out of the spot and was waiting on him. Suddenly he was all nerves. It was a little late for that now, he'd already invited the man back to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later they had reached his small apartment. Castiel never had guest over, but as he led Professor Dean into his place he was glad he was notoriously neat.

"Uh make yourself at home. I would offer you a tour but this is pretty much it. That's the kitchen/dining area. And back there is my bedroom and bathroom. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Have any beer?"

"Yes." Cas sat Jack's carrier down on the floor in front of the couch and hurried into the kitchen to grab two beers. It was a bit early for drinking but he had just had the shock of his life and Professor Dean was having one so he didn't feel so bad.

He passed an open beer to his professor who was sitting on the couch with Jack nestled under his arm. He'd never envied a child as much as he did at that moment. Jack was looking up at Dean with big adoring eyes as the professor took a long drink, his adam's apple moving with the action. 

Dean sat his beer on the coffee table and looked at Castiel who was now sitting roughly a foot away on the couch. "So what's the story?"

Cas told Dean how he and his ex-wife hooked up on their anniversary last year and then she dropped Jack off this afternoon.

Dean looked down at the baby then back at Castiel. Then down at the baby again. He smiled and the baby smiled back. "Ah, there he is. I see it now." Dean looked up at Castiel smiling and then back at Jack, "Yup, you look like your handsome father. Especially when you smile."

Castiel felt flustered. Dean thought him handsome? 

Quickly he changed the subject. "So, I know baby's drink bottles, but where does the milk come from? I'm not exactly lactating."

Dean chuckled. "Grab the diaper bag. Little Jack here is probably hungry and maybe wet."

He couldn't help but appreciate the roundness of Castiel's backside as he stood up briefly  to retrieve the back. But seeing how Jack here was his son and he'd confessed to being married previously, the chances of him batting for the other team was slim. Sure he could be bisexual like himself, but with Dean's luck, Castiel was as straight as a ruler, besides his car, he did seem very prim and proper.

Castiel felt Dean's eyes on him and as he sat down and looked at his professor the man was looking at Jack. He must've imagined it. 

"Okay. We have a bottle, diapers, wipes, and-" Cas paused to read the can in his hand, "formula." He sat it down next to the other items he'd removed from the bag. "There are clothes in here too."

Dean smiled at Cas warmly. Jack was getting fussy and squirming, the kid was probably hungry. "Okay daddy-o, let me show you how to first change his diaper and then make him a bottle. In case you forget, the directions should also be on the can."

Cas watched intently as Dean walked him through the basics. Once the bottle was made Dean passed Jack to him, showing him how to hold the baby to feed him.

Castiel stared at Jack while he drank, this was surreal. It was amazing . He was holding a son he'd known nothing about, he was so small in his arms. And thank God his professor had stepped in to help because he was positive Meg would not pick up her phone again if he called.

He looked up at Dean who was already watching him, "Thank you, Professor, I don't know what I would've done without your help. But I feel awful taking up your time, you should be home with your girlfriend or wife."

"I told you, call me Dean. And I'm not married nor do I have a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter, so no worries."

"Well, still, thank you. You are using your free time to help me."

"You're welcome. That is why there are office hours, outside of office hours I can talk to and do whatever I want. And today that is you."

Castiel looked away, he knew he was blushing. His totally hot professor did not mean it that way. It all seemed like the beginning to some very bad, yet satisfying teacher/student porn. He had to stop thinking about how attractive his teacher was, he would not be able to hide his interest if he kept it up.

Dean noticed the blush before Cas had a chance to turn away. Flirting with him was fun, rather he was bi or not, he still responded. "Alright, little Jack here is knocked out, I'm guessing you didn't have time to grab him something to sleep in?"

"Sleep in? As in a bed?" His professor nodded." Then no."

"Ah, no harm we can make do for the night and you can grab a crib or bassinet in the morning. Right now however, I am going to head into the kitchen and make us a late lunch, early dinner, is that okay?"

There was no way Cas could allow his teacher to do even more for him, he would lay Jack in the carrier and whip something up. 

Dean tried to stop Cas when he saw him getting up, "No, no, no, wait." Jack hadn't been sleep long enough to be sleeping deeply, he would wake him up. And t oo late Jack was crying again. 

Cas looked up at Dean. What was he supposed to do now?

Dean smiled, rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Cas, he was pleading with his eyes, big blue puppy dog eyes, he just wanted to kiss him soundly until the scared look turned into something more heated and less suited for kids. Clearing his throat and the image from his head Dean approached Cas who was perched on the edge of the couch, obviously not knowing what he should do. Jack's cries were getting more shrill, poor baby just wanted to sleep. He extended his hand out wrapping his fingers around Castiel's wrist and pulled him to his feet. 

"What should I do? Make him another bottle? Check his diaper?"

Dean chuckled. "No, just rock him back to sleep. Walk around the room and rock him. Humming helps. You can sing even, if you want to."

"I'm not a singer so I thinking humming will have to do."

"Trust me, the baby doesn't care, as long as it's pitched right and soothing."

Castiel looked at his professor and gave a small smile. "Your brother was very lucky to have you. I bet he turned out to be amazing."

It was now Dean's turn to blush, he scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "Yeaaah, Sam is really something else. He's a good guy, I'm very proud of him."

Before Cas could comment Dean was heading into the kitchen, so started pacing back and forth across the room humming to his son. Soon enough the crying stopped and baby yawns started. Castiel never would've thought baby yawns wound be contagious but here he was yawning right along. 

Cas sat down and continued to rock the baby. Jack was asleep again, his little mouth open. He smiled, this was his son. He had to keep telling himself that because it hadn't quite settled in.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean finished up the cooking in the kitchen, it looked as though Castiel might be vegetarian or vegan, there was no meat in his kitchen whatsoever. So he threw together some pasta with a red sauce and some pan-seared zucchini. He hoped it tasted as good as it smelled. Dean made their plates and took them out to the living room. He couldn't help but smirk, Castiel and Jack were knocked out sleeping. He sat his plate down on the table and walked back to the kitchen to wrap up Castiel's, he could eat when he woke up. 

Sitting down on the couch he began to eat; he should probably just leave- he looked at his watch, it was pushing 5:30. Jack would be back up and he hadn't shown Cas how to make little Jack a temporary bed. 

Decison made, albeit a weak excuse to stay, Dean turned the TV on with the volume low and ate his food. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad, he was sure it'll be passable for Castiel. 

Castiel woke up slowly, it was dark in his living room except for the tv. As he sat there trying to remember why he had fallen asleep in the living room there was movement, ah yes Jack. He had a son and Professor Dean had come home with him to help. He looked over, Dean had fallen asleep as well, with one of his feet tucked behind his calf. How did he get up without waking either of them? The smell of food still lingered in the house and his stomach growled. He looked down at Jack, he was fidgeting but still asleep. He looked at Dean, he was staring at him, arms crossed over his chest and foot still tucked behind his leg. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I was trying not to wake either of you actually."

Dean sat up, it brought him close to Castiel, their legs touching knee to foot. "It's okay. You have to check his diaper anyway so he may wake up and want another bottle." Dean reluctantly moved over so Castiel could lay Jack down to change his diaper. 

Cas was almost done changing Jack's diaper when the little guy opened his eyes and his bottom lip started quivering. Dean loved that Cas immediately looked to him for help. He chuckled. "Just finish changing his diaper, I'll make a new bottle." Dean stood rubbing Castiel's shoulder before stepping away.

Castiel looked down at Jack who had gone quiet again. "Are you manipulating us?" Jack cooed at him and blew little spit bubbles from his mouth. Cas squinted, "Are babies that smart? Can you understand us?" 

"Nah man, he is much too young. They listen to the tone of your voice. But soon enough you'll have to watch what you say and do around him. Speaking of, what is your plan? Are you going to fight for custody? I mean, a mother who just drops her kid off without making sure he is in good hands is pretty shit to me." Cas gave him a look like he wanted to protest so Dean hurried to explain, "What I mean, obviously you two had a relationship and she knows what kind of person you are but she didn't stop to consider you don't know anything about kids and is ill-equipped to take care of the baby's needs. A responsible, caring mother would have made sure you had everything you need, stuff she is bound to have already and would have taken a moment to explain some of the basics to you."

Castiel wanted to argue with Dean, but he was right. Even if Meg didn't want to see him she could have called and taken the time to explain things to him. She never wanted kids, he couldn't imagine how hard this had been on her but at any given time she could have called him and he would have helped anyway he could. She had to have known that. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I have money saved up, I just quit my job and decided to enroll in school, but with a baby, my savings will vanish in no time."

Dean rubbed the back of Castiel's neck, massaging a little, he couldn't imagine being in this man's shoes. "Hey, you'll do great, you'll be fine." Dean went to retrieve the bottle and Castiel's warmed up plate from the kitchen. He passed Castiel the bottle and noticed Cas had a small goofy smile on his face as he fed Jack. He was already head over feet in love with his son. Dean sat on the coffee table facing Cas legs spread so they were on either side of Castiel's. Cas looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm betting you're hungry too." 

Castiel's stomach growled at that moment refuting the denial that was already on the tip of his tongue. He took a sniff of the air, the food smell was stronger now, why hadn't he noticed? Dean pulled a plate from behind him, he must have sat it on the table. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make anything in there."

"What are you, vegan?"

Cas nodded. 

"Well, I hope it tastes okay, I liked it well enough but, you know…I'm easy to please." Dean cut a piece of zucchini and held it out for Cas.

Cas was shocked. This was a very intimate gesture in his opinion. 

"Come on, open up, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Or you can feed him while I eat."

"We could do that, but this is more fun and besides you need to bond with Jack."

"Fun huh?"

"Yes, now open up or I'll be forced to do the airplane or choo-choo train."

Castiel laughed and nearly choked as Dean forced the food in his mouth. 

Dean rubbed Castiel's hair playfully, "That's my good boy." Cas blushed, Dean found he lived for that blush. He swirled a bit of the pasta onto the fork and held his hand under it so none could drop on the baby, "Ahhh." 

Cas opened his mouth. No wonder it was a battle feeding kids when they turned into toddler's, this was humiliating. As Dean was loading up another fork full Cas spoke up. "This is good, you did a good job, thank you."

Dean's face lit up, "Yeah?" He fed another bite to Cas.

Cas nodded his head and looked down at Jack, he had almost finished his bottle. He lifted the baby to his shoulder and patted him gently as Dean had shown him. 

Dean sat the plate down and reached for the baby. "You go ahead and finish eating while it's hot."

Cas passed Jack to Dean and picked up his plate. It was very strange having his very attractive professor practically sitting between his legs burping his son. If anyone walked in right now they would think they were a couple, it looked very domestic.


	5. Chapter 5

Not that Dean didn't like his seat, but he thought Cas would be more comfortable if he stood up and gave him some room. He managed one little burp from the baby. He pulled Jack away from his body so he could talk to him face to face, man to man. "Okay Jack, I know you can do better than that, give me-" Before he could finish his sentence Jack had spit up all over the front of his shirt. 

Cas looked on wide-eyed. Jumping into action he took Jack and placed him in his carrier. The baby seemed to have missed himself entirely. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Dean. Let me wash that for you." He started unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom up while Dean worked at his tie. 

Dean was not complaining. Baby Jack could puke all over him again if it would elicit this same reaction from Cas, the man feverishly divesting him. Dean held his hands out to the side while Cas now worked on the buttons on his cuffs. 

Cas didn't even realize how intimate the whole thing was until after he had the shirt off Dean and he was standing in his living with nothing but a pair of low slung jeans. Damn this man was a work of art. "Um, sorry. I guess you could have done that yourself. Let me go throw this in the wash for you."

Before Dean could object Cas was off to the kitchen. Okay. Dean looked down at Jack who was smiling and winked at the baby. "Good job buddy, but maybe next time you could puke on your dad so I can see him with his shirt off." Jack cooed. "Glad we're in agreement."

"Who's in agreement?" Cas asked as he returned with a tee shirt. He was loath to give it to the other man but it was only polite. 

"Me and Jack."

Dean didn't elaborate as he accepted the shirt from Cas. It smelled faintly of soap and cologne. He looked up at Cas.

"Sorry, I need to do laundry and that is the cleanest shirt I have."

Dean grinned, "I'm not complaining." Looking around the living room he asked Castiel, "Where is your bedroom? And do you have a dresser?"

Cas had picked his food up again, he frowned but nodded since his mouth was full. He wasn't sure what Dean was on about but he stood up and was about to put his plate down when Dean told him to finish eating. "What about Jack?"

"He can't crawl or walk yet so he's okay right there for a couple of minutes."

Dean followed Cas into his bedroom. It wasn't what he expected. To be honest he didn't know what he expected but not this. His bed was a four-poster bed in rich mahogany wood, as were all the furniture. But his bedsheets, curtains, and comforter were all a pale yellow. 

Cas continued to eat, curious about what Dean was doing in his bedroom. He almost stopped him when the drawer he went for was his underwear drawer.

Dean looked down at the contents of the drawer and smirked. He looked over to the other man, "I pictured you more as a boxer man than a briefs man."

Castiel turned bright red. What the hell, was Dean flirting with him? In fact, he seemed like he had been flirting the whole time.

Dean carefully placed all the garments on the bed and then laid the drawer on the floor on the same side of the bed as the alarm clock. "Okay, towels or small blankets? We are going to use this as a bed for the baby until you get one for him. We want to make sure no sharp corners are showing or any wood. He probably isn't rolling yet but just in case we want to make sure the bed can cradle him in place but also not so bulky he can suffocate." 

Cas sat his plate on the dresser and stepped into the hallway, there was a small closet in which he kept all his linen. 

Dean followed Cas out into the hall but he must not have heard him because he turned and ran right into him. He reached out a hand and steadied Cas. "Sorry bout that." He stared into Castiel's eyes for a moment longer than necessary and he couldn't help looking at his lips before turning away. "These should work beautifully."

Cas leaned on the closet door out of view while Dean made up the makeshift baby bed. He was so positive Dean had looked at his mouth. Dean was definetly giving out the vibe that he was attracted to him.

"Cas, get in here." 

Snapping out of it Castiel re-entered his bedroom, Dean was done. 

"Okay, when you place the baby in here it should be on his back. When you get a proper baby bed the sheets are all fitted and you can lay him on his stomach for a little bit each day. Position this away from the bed so you can both see him and you don't accidentally step on him when you get out of the bed."

Cas smiled and walked over to Dean. He was pretty sure at this point he was reading the signs right. Stepping into Dean's personal space he said, "Thank you, Dean." He waited for Dean to look up at him before he cupped his face and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hot damn but Cas could kiss. He seemed to be giving him a chance to step away, break off the kiss but there was no way in Hell Dean was gonna do that. He turned into Cas and looped his fingers through the belt loops on his slacks. Someone moaned. He wasn't sure if it was Castiel or himself. 

Cas couldn't get enough of the taste of Dean. He tasted divine. He moved the man back until his back was against the wall and he slid a leg between his thighs applying just a little pressure, felt like his professor was well endowed. He bit at his bottom lip and pressed closer. He hadn't been with anyone since he and his ex's impromptu hook-up. And he hadn't been with a man since college. 

Dean was surprised by the turn of events. Damn, Castiel was gorgeous and Dean had been flirting with him all night but he hadn't thought the man would make a move. He had assumed also there wasn't an aggressive bone in the man's body. How wrong he had been, happily so. 

Jack's wail rent the air. Cas sighed inwardly and forced himself to stop devouring the man in front of him. He brought their foreheads together. He needed to catch his breath. 

Dean wasn't gonna lie, he liked where they ended up but Jack's cry was like a voice of reason. Should he seriously be contemplating sleeping with this man? This man who was one of his students? He hadn't felt drawn to someone like this in years. He slid his hands slowly down to cup Castiel's ass and squeezed. Cas jerked against him.

"Sorry Dean, I shouldn't have."

Dean chuckled, "Does it feel like I need an apology?"

Cas smiled at him and then pulled away. "No, and I guess it is a good thing Jack is so young, we won't have to explain what is going on in our pants."

Dean laughed and led the way back into the living room. Jack stopped crying the moment he saw them. "His diaper probably needs to be changed since he did just eat. Speaking of, you finish eating, I'll tend to him." 

Castiel grabbed his plate from the room and once again heated it again in the microwave. His mind was already going a thousand miles a minute. He would need to transfer out of Professor Dean's class, even if this kiss was a one-off the chemistry was there. He doubted he would be able to look at the professor without remembering this hot as hell kiss. Mechanically he finished eating while spaced out thinking of the different things he would need to get done on account of one day. 

Dean had laid Jack in his makeshift bed and went looking for Castiel. He looked deep in thought, perhaps the kiss had spooked him after all. He hoped not, because he would love a repeat. "What're you thinking handsome?" Dean removed the empty plate and fork from Castiel's hands and placed them on the counter next to him. He boxed him in, placing a hand on either side of him on the counter. 

Cas finally looked up into his professor's green eyes and sighed.

"Uh oh, that doesn't bode well. Is this okay? Or would you like me to move?"

"I don't want you to move, but perhaps it is the smart thing to do."

Dean grinned and bent his head, stealing a quick kiss. "Just because I am a professor doesn't mean I'm very smart." And he stole another kiss.

"Dean, you _are_ my professor, if we are to continue this I think I need to transfer classes."

"Nonsense. Office hours remember. While you are in my class I will treat you like I would any other student and when my day is done I will treat you like anything but one of my students." The last line was delivered against his neck. Dean was currently licking his way up and across his chin. Castiel's facial scruff felt as good as he thought it would.

"How about we just see how it goes? What if one of us, me, can't be impartial in class? Wait, have you done this before?"

What a way to kill the mood. Dean stepped away from Cas, "Of course not. How many men do you think bring babies to my class and I offer to help? Look, Imma go, I'll see you in class tomorrow, get some rest."

Cas didn't know what to say, he felt awful for asking especially after seeing the way Dean reacted. Dean had already left his apartment when he remembered the man's tie and shirt in his wash. He'd finish them and bring them to class tomorrow afternoon. Right now he had some research to do on babies. 


End file.
